De vuelta al cosmos (Trascender)
by yulen cero
Summary: Oneshot secuela de 'Un viaje en el tiempo' Donde Rachel, que ahora es Lea, comprende que el amor de sus vidas le espera para trascender juntas.
Todo empieza con los calosfríos. Los sientes desde los vellos de las piernas hasta los que tienes en la nuca, es como si te soplaran viento helado dentro del cuerpo, no sabes de dónde viene ni quién hace aquello que te eriza la piel, pero sucede. No puedes explicar bien lo que es, la gente necesita sentirlo para comprenderlo.

Me preguntan si me dio miedo la primera vez que sucedió, sí, claro, es desconocido, todo mundo teme a eso que no puede descifrar. Te dices que es tu imaginación, así las primeras tres veces, a la cuarta crees que es real, ya no es sólo tu mente jugándote bromas.

Después de la décima vez, estás acostumbrada, sabes que alguien, o algo te acompaña aunque no puedas verle, lo que no sabes es por qué, qué tienes de especial que hace que no pueda despegarse de ti.

Te ha acompañado desde los trece años. No comprendes por qué comenzaste a sentirlo a esa edad, pero ahora, que eres joven adulta, te preocupas cuando pasan semanas sin que lo sientas. Sabes que no quiere herirte, de cierto modo crees que es tu ángel de la guarda, incluso has llegado a sentirte segura cuando se te aparece en forma de brisa nocturna moviendo las cortinas de tu habitación cuando tienes la ventana cerrada. Te hace compañía, a ratos, mientras te sientes realmente sola, lejos de todos, de tus padres que están a kilómetros de distancia y estás estresada con las tareas universitarias.

A veces te sientas a escribir, tienes estas ganas locas de ser escritora, de ser poeta, de escribir canciones, escribir lo que sea, pero escribir y que te conozcan por ello, ser famosa. Te imaginas ante un grupo de fans que, sentados ante ti, escuchan un párrafo o dos de lo que has hecho, tu obra maestra, para luego hacer fila y emocionarse con tu rúbrica.

Todos queremos ser famosos, o, casi todos, ser inmortales, reconocidos. Tener muchos amigos, tener un talento que te haga ser admirado, es el ego humano.

Es curioso pues, que incluso ahora, mientras estoy sobre mi silla, con pluma en mano, le vea por el rabillo del ojo. No es necesariamente una sombra, es más bien como el humo de cigarro y, aunque crean que puedo inventarlo, a veces, cuando estoy a punto de sentirle, a eso huele, a tabaco. Quizás en otra vida le gustaba el cigarro.

Nuestros encuentros han sido así desde entonces, un olor, un ligero viento, un susurro casi perceptible que me despierta algunas madrugadas, creo que le escucho decir mi nombre, y no distingo si tiene voz de hombre o de mujer, pero cuando creo que le he oído, me siento alegre y en paz.

A veces quisiera que se materializara, para tener pláticas extensas sobre mi cama, contarle todas las cosas que me pasan, todas las cosas que siento, y que me contara de cuando estaba vivo o viva, en qué tiempos fue, qué hacía, a qué se dedicaba y por qué ahora ha decidido que seguirme es buena idea.

De pronto, sin más, le hablo, para ver si me roza el brazo, o me susurra algo mientras estoy despierta. Le cuento de mi día, del viaje en metro y las calles que caminé mientras sentía la llovizna sobre mi cara. Le digo de la mariposa que se posó en mi rodilla mientras leía en el parque y de lo mucho que me gustó aquello, que ojalá se repitiera todos los días, o al menos una vez por semana.

A veces me hace travesuras, esconde mis llaves del departamento, o el lápiz con el que, a ratos, boceto criaturas fantásticas cuando tengo más inspiración para el dibujo que para las letras. Luego me enciende el televisor por la madrugada, o me prende el celular, tocando la ultima canción que escuché en el día.

He de confesar que a ratos me siento nerviosa, de que me mire mientras me ducho, o me unto crema en el cuerpo, mientras me paseo desnuda pensando que nadie puede verme. Y también me llega la paranoia, de que se quede en una esquina, observando, cuando hago el amor.

No es que sean serios, nada de lo que hago en mi cama o en otras es serio, incluso me pregunto si lejos de mi departamento también me sigue, y está ahí, cuando me encuentro en otras camas.

Es curioso, pero nunca he tenido el apego necesario para quedarme más de cinco meses al lado de alguien. Algo falta, siempre falta ¿Qué es? No puedo saberlo con certeza, sin embargo me es difícil enamorarme de aquellos con los que he estado, ambos, hombres y mujeres, porque ahora, no importa nada la orientación sexual, y menos entre nosotros los que somos un poco bohemios, un poco artistas, un poco locos.

La pimera noche que la sentí, y digo que LA sentí -por la forma como me abrazó- fue una semana después de graduarme. Estaba desanimada porque rechazaron dos de mis escritos, un par de historias de cien páginas que no gustaron, no era lo que buscaban, les faltaba magia, romance, pero ¿Cómo iba yo a saber de romance si nunca me había enamorado realmente? No es que estuviera rota, no tengo duda que mis capacidades para sentir y entregarme funcionan bastante bien. La cuestión es que lo único que siento es enamoramiento y, pasado el efecto la relación decae y debo decirles adiós.

He de decir, sin orgullo, que he roto bastantes corazones pero nunca me lo han roto a mí. Jamás he derramado en verdad una sola lágrima de dolor, de desesperanza por quien ya no está conmigo.

Y entonces, lo que sí me pregunto es si alguna vez llegará esa llama, ese ardor desesperado, esas ganas de ser para siempre con aquella persona ¿Acaso existe? Y si sí, ¿Dónde está? ¿En qué lugares se esconde? ¿Me espera al otro lado del mundo y debo salir de aquí para que podamos encontrarnos?

Pero es que si esa persona existe, aun así me quede leyendo en el parque, sucederá que chocaremos (literal o no) y entonces se encenderá aquella señal que me dirá que es la correcta, la que he esperado para quedarme ahí por siempre.

Sin divagar tanto pues, la sentí entonces; estaba casi dormida, pero aún consciente de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, cuando cualquier ruido te trae de vuelta y sin dificultades, y sentí que el colchón se hundía de mi lado derecho; yo estaba dándole la espalda y abrí los ojos en seguida, bien abiertos, mis sentidos alerta, y, contrario a sentir ese escalofrío que dije con anterioridad, sentí calor, un calor casi presente, se pegó a mi cuerpo. Lo sentí en mi espalda, en mi cuello, en las piernas y los pies, y luego, un poco en el brazo y en mi cintura, algo en cómo lo hizo, con las pausas y la suavidad, me hizo darme cuenta que quien me observaba era una mujer.

Perdí pues el pudor cuando, al salir de la regadera, prefería hacerlo sin toalla. ¿Me creerán loca por tratar de seducir a una fantasma? ¿Es morboso? Me emociona saberla en mi entorno, una observadora silenciosa, una guardiana.

A veces ella también me seduce, se acuesta a mi lado y sueño con ella, nunca le veo el rostro, pero sus manos de piel blanca me llevan al borde, y me despierto sólo cuando siento que algo me punza entre las piernas, que sudo, que tengo que acabar con lo que ella ha empezado.

Luego entonces llegó la primera vez que dijo mi nombre, claro, como si estuviera realmente aquí y tuviera cuerdas vocales, 'Lea'. Me detuve a medio pasillo y me giré, esperando verla ahí parada, entre la sala y la cocina pequeña. No había nada, por supuesto, excepto por ese olor a tabaco. 'Lea', repitió y le sonreí al aire.

-Hola- Dije – Espero entiendas lo raro que es esto, a veces me pregunto si no estaré perdiendo la razón por creer que… siempre estarás conmigo-.

Y en esas ultimas palabras me llegó cierto sosiego, 'siempre'.

Hoy, vuelvo a sentarme frente al computador, intentando escribir algo que valga la pena. Miro la taza humeante de té verde y por tonta más que cualquier otra cosa, me levanto y preparo otra.

-Me pregunto si te gustaba el té cuando estabas viva. De qué sabor preferías tomarlo. Con o sin azúcar, cómo te llamabas, las formas de tu rostro ¿Es muy pesado si te digo que me gustas?-.

Me gusta, y me gusta mucho, me gustan sus visitas por las noches, y las formas que de pronto veo sin realmente ver, porque al enfocar la mirada ya se ha ido. Hay algo en su presencia, en esa energía que es, que me pone bien. Y a ratos ansío poder tocarla, tocarla toda y todos los días.

-Ojalá pudieras darme tu nombre así como has dicho el mío por el último mes cuando llego por fin al departamento ¿Qué hacías cuando eras de carne y hueso? ¿Tenías novia? Si me abrazas como me abrazas seguro preferías la compañía de otras chicas-.

Se apaga el televisor que tengo prendido sólo para que exista otro ruido en mi entorno más allá de mi respiración y mis dedos sobre el teclado.

-No siempre estoy para tus travesuras- Y me levanto para encenderlo de vuelta.

El canal se cambia y veo en la pantalla a una mujer, una mujer que me es familiar por una sola razón, se parece a mí. No como cuando te dicen que tienes la mirada de cierta actriz, o los labios o la nariz, se parece a mí porque parece que somos la misma persona.

Me tiemblan las piernas.

Me siento en la orilla del colchón y me quedo asombrada, casi boquiabierta, entonces las cortinas vuelven a moverse y escucho mi nombre, o creo que lo escucho. Estoy tan sorprendida por lo que está en la pantalla que no puedo ni moverme.

Por fin tomo fuerzas para apretar el botón de información en el control remoto y leo el nombre de la protagonista: Rachel B. Berry. Es una película viejísima y me quedo sentada casi sin parpadear hasta que el filme acaba.

Escribo en el buscador su nombre y me aparece una lista interminable de canciones y algunas películas. Su música me es familiar pese a que nunca la había escuchado y casi puedo creer que me las sé de memoria sin saber cómo. Me invade la tristeza y me quedo en silencio cuando acaba la última canción en la lista de reproducción.

Me siento más sola que nunca y, cuando quiero que me abrace por detrás y diga de nuevo mi nombre, lo único que encuentro es ausencia.

-Regresa- le digo. Y no lo hace.

Dejo la escritura por el día. No tengo fuerzas para nada más que para sentirme algo vacía.

Xxxxxx

Han pasado dos semanas desde entonces, no he vuelto a sentirla ni escucharla, mucho menos olerla.

Me quedo sobre la cama otro par de minutos, estoy tomando fuerza para levantarme y ducharme, para tomar el metro y volver al trabajo que me mantiene decentemente pero no me hace feliz.

Bostezo, estiro los brazos y las piernas, me truenan los huesos de la columna. Me pongo en pie y veo, pegado en la puerta de mi habitación, un post- it amarillo.

'Quinn' leo claro, con letra cursiva.

-Quinn- Repito mientras sonrío –Mucho gusto Quinn- Y sin más me quito la playera y los pantaloncillos antes de entrar al baño. Sonriendo, pensando que ella me observa cuando lo hago.

Xxxxxx

Despido a Aldo, cierro la puerta en sus narices antes de que pueda girarse para intentar besarme los labios. Es bueno, y me gusta, somos increíblemente compatibles, pero, vuelvo a sentir que no es a quien espero. No es lo que busco.

'Lea'. Le escucho decir en mi habitación, esa habitación que seguro huele a nosotros. Al instante me siento culpable.

Camino pues hacia allá y no huele ya a nosotros, huele a ella.

-Te desapareces por un mes y luego vienes y me visitas en momentos inoportunos. Si fueras tangible serías tú la que ocupara el lugar de todos ellos-.

Cuando digo todos, suena a que tengo muchos amantes, la realdad es que son dos. Y por supuesto que ella lo sabe.

Xxxxxx

No puedo creer que estoy viendo su rostro, no estamos en mi ciudad, creo, si es que no fallo, que estamos en París. Trae el cabello acomodado como se usaba en los años treinta, es rubio, de un rubio hermoso, siento ganas de tocarlo y ahí, en sueños, paso mis dedos por él y me gusta cómo se siente.

Me sonríe, jamás en la vida he visto una sonrisa más hermosa, tan llena de calma y de amor, y ahí está de nuevo su voz, una voz que me encanta, no he escuchado otra igual. Me pregunto cómo sonará su risa.

-Eres real- Digo.  
-Soy tus recuerdos-.  
-¿Mis recuerdos?- Pregunto.  
-De otras vidas, hoy soy tu recuerdo de ésta- Y aunque no le entiendo, aunque no comprendo de qué me habla, le sonrío y estoy tranquila.

Me recargo en su hombro y ella me besa la coronilla.

-¿Quién eres?-.  
-Soy Quinn, ya te lo he escrito-.  
-¿Y quién soy yo?-.  
-Hoy eres Rachel-.

Suspiro y nos quedamos en silencio, sopla un viento cálido, delicioso, me llena la nariz de varios aromas, es… como si comenzara la primavera.

-Rachel- Repito.  
-Ajá, o Barbra, pero después, y cuando despiertes serás Lea. Y antes de ellas fuiste muchas otras-.  
-¿Y tú?-.  
-Yo sólo he sido Quinn por extraordinario que parezca; no sé quién he sido antes. Pero siempre has sido mía-.

Ahora comprendo, en sueños comprendo y me siento triste.

-¿Voy a encontrar a Quinn con Lea?-.  
-Vas a escribir grandes cosas- Esa no es la respuesta que busco, que espero.

Escucho campanadas a lo lejos.

-Es la primera misa del día- Me dice, y yo frunzo el ceño porque el sol no parece dar las ocho de la mañana.  
-Pero si ya es de tarde-.  
-Allá no- Se escucha otra campanada, me besa la mejilla y abro los ojos.

Las campanadas siguen, me doy cuenta que estoy sobre mi cama y siento aún sus labios sobre mi piel. Me toco ahí donde se supone que me ha besado.

-¿Quinn?- Espero a que se recargue en mi colchón, que me abrace, y, como algunas veces cuando más le quiero, no sucede.

Xxxxxxx

Salgo contenta de ahí. Casi puedo brincar como una niñita. Un escrito de trescientas páginas, gustado y casi publicado.

Y, no es sino gracias a Quinn.

Abro la puerta del departamento y huele a ella. No puedo estar más feliz.

-Lo logramos- Digo, y espero para ver si escucho una felicitación. Nada –no te vayas, no aún- parezco suplicante.

Me abro una botella de tinto y sirvo dos copas.

-Lo logramos- repito, diciendo de nuevo al aire – Eres tú, es tu magia, es soñar contigo, es ese pequeño contacto que tienes conmigo de vez en cuando ¿Sabes?- Bajo la mirada, casi triste –Me gustaría sentirte bien, poder abrazarte… y, besarte. Quisiera que al llegar todos los días, nos sentáramos a contarnos cómo nos ha ido, quisiera… que de verdad hiciéramos el amor, porque cuando despierto, me doy cuenta que me faltas… y ni siquiera sé por qué habrías de faltarme si nunca has estado conmigo-.

Dejo el vino sobre la mesilla y me siento. La copa que está detrás de mí, suena, como si le hubieran pegado con la uña del dedo, me giro en seguida, pensando que he imaginado el ruido. Pero no, ahí está el líquido moviéndose poco.

Se me va la tristeza.

-En un par de semanas cumpliré treinta y dos años ¿Qué vas a regalarme?-. Vuelve a sonar la copa y sonrío –Ojalá pudieras hablarme- Vuelvo a decir. Pero sé, que esa es su forma de comunicarse conmigo-.

Me bebo su copa y me voy a la cama.

Esa noche vuelve a pegarse a mí y yo duermo como no he dormido nunca.

Xxxxxx

La fiesta de cumpleaños ha sido increíble, ha asistido tanta gente que no puedo creer la cantidad de "amigos" y amigos que tengo. Lo hemos pasado de maravilla, bebiendo y riendo, unos jugaron beer pong, otros rompieron una mesa, vi a unos cuántos borrachos encorvados y dormidos sobre las sillas.

Llegué a casa y aventé los tacones, así como caí en el colchón, me quedé dormida.

Al despertar, siento los labios y la boca secos, el sabor amargo me da asco y me punza la cabeza, es una resaca de los mil demonios y tan solo levantarme me da mareo. Vuelvo a poner la cabeza sobre la almohada y al girarme escucho un papel que se dobla bajo el peso de mi mejilla.

Abro los ojos, y veo que me he acostado sobre una carta.

La tomo en mis manos y me siento con rapidez, eso me marea mucho más, pero estoy tan emocionada que no me importa. Es su letra. Y, aunque no es una carta como tal, me encanta saber que me ha dado algo de cumpleaños.

"El amor es aquello que trasciende, trasciende conmigo; te espero"

No entiendo bien, es posible que toda la energía que emplea en escribirme haga que se sienta confusa y no sepa bien lo que me pone en papel.

"Escribe sobre nosotras"

¿Y qué es en sí lo que debo escribir? ¿Qué sobre nosotras?

Me quedo otro rato en la cama, con el papel sobre mi pecho, resguardado debajo de la palma de mi mano.

-¿Qué somos nosotras?- Le pregunto.

Hace silencio, el silencio dura por lo menos media hora.

-Me desespera que no puedas contestarme cuando te pregunto y que te vayas cuando más te necesito-.

Algo se cae en la cocina, es como si un vaso se hubiera hecho añicos.

Me levanto en seguida y voy hacia allá; sí, es un vaso roto.

-¿Estás enojada?- Me pongo en cuclillas para levantar los pedazos de vidrio y me corto –Ouch- me lamo el dedo y voy al fregadero para echarme agua y lavarme con jabón. Arde al instante.

-¿Por qué te enojas?- No me contesta y entonces me enojo también yo. No puedo más con esto, me siento frustrada.

Me acomodo el cabello con la mano libre y me paso la lengua por los labios, de pronto quiero llorar. Algo, dentro, muy dentro me abruma.

-Puedes escribir ¿No? Puedes dejarme estas notas y decir mi nombre, pegarte a mi cuerpo algunas noches ¿Por qué no habrías de ser más tangible? ¡Usa toda tu condenada energía!- le grito.

-Si no vas a hacerlo, si no puedes hacerlo entonces simplemente déjame en paz, porque enamorarme de algo que no existe no es mi plan de vida- Apenas lo digo me arrepiento –No me hagas caso, por favor-.

Se rompe otro vaso y eso es lo único que pasa en meses.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Escribo pues sobre nosotras, escribo de alguien que se ha enamorado de quien no existe, que ha muerto quién sabe cuándo. No tengo más datos de Quinn, no me ha visitado en muchísimo tiempo, tanto que creo que lo imaginé todo.

Que quizás nunca estuvo conmigo y fue sólo parte de mi imaginación, una especie de esquizofrenia, un episodio, producto de mi soledad.

Invento una historia genial, fantástica. Su nombre aparece en la historia, el mío lo disfrazo y uso cualquier otro, Lena. Ese me gusta.

Y, lo veo publicado también, más exitoso.

Lo que veo también es a esos fans sentados frente a mí, mirándome como si fuera yo un espejismo. E imagino, que entre las estanterías o cerca de un pilar está ella, mirándome y sonriéndome con esa sonrisa que no he podido olvidar al paso de los años.

La busco en los rostros de los extraños ¿Será que la encontraré?

A veces siento que la encuentro en otras personas, otras mujeres que se parecen a ella, pero no son ella.

Veo desfilar miles de rostros, sonrisas varias, un gracias, una foto, una firma en mi libro o en otros no tan famosos. Y ninguna es Quinn.

Xxxxxx

Llego a casa, después de un paseo por el centro, de estar en sequía de ideas por un buen tiempo. Tal vez mis cinco minutos de fama ya fueron y no hay nada más que me haga sentirme tan viva como para escribir.

Suspiro; la extraño.

No la he olido, no la he sentido ni escuchado. No se me ha aparecido por el rabillo del ojo.

Me dejó caer en el sofá y miro hacia afuera, los ventanales me dejan ver las luces de la ciudad.

Cierro los ojos y siento sobre mi mejilla unos labios cálidos, dejo los ojos así, imaginando que es Quinn.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en la caminata? ¿Algo que te haya inspirado?- Abro los ojos y me levanto, sentándome en el brazo del sillón.  
-No- Rebecca camina hacia la cocina y me destapa una cerveza.

Hemos estado juntas por siete años y, aunque le quiero con toda el alma, no puedo decir que es aquella que me complementa. Es… una aproximación, pero no la pieza que encaja con el hueco que hay en mi rompecabezas.

-Tal vez debamos irnos de viaje- Miro la mitad de corazón que cuelga de su cuello y no siento que le pertenezca pese a que yo traigo la otra mitad.

Me levanto y camino hacia ella, tomo la botella fría con mi mano izquierda y le acaricio el brazo.

-¿Quién fue?-.  
-¿Quién fue qué?- Pregunto.  
-La musa, claro- No me atrevo a mirarla a los ojos pero sigo acariciándola para no ponerla nerviosa.  
-Un fantasma- Se echa a reír.  
-Eso no existe, amor- Me quita el cabello de la cara y me besa la frente –Los fantasmas son inventos de la gente-.  
-¿Qué más crees tú que son inventos de la gente?-.  
-Cualquier superstición-.  
-¿Nunca te ha pasado algo que no puedas explicar?-.  
-Nunca-.

Me encojo de hombros, dejo la platica ahí, no tiene caso discutir con alguien que no ha experimentado la maravilla de algo que supera la razón.

Necesito que crea en magia, porque a mí se me ha ido la mía.

Xxxxxxx

Pasan más años y entonces, un día sin más, la veo de nuevo, estoy tratando de contar algo en letras, el computador lleva dos condenados párrafos en las ultimas dos horas, o sea, un párrafo por hora.

Me levanto de mi silla y camino a la habitación donde la he visto.

Me brinca el corazón, huele a tabaco.

-¿De verdad eres tú?- Digo en voz baja para que Rebecca no me escuche. Es probable que no lo haga, duerme en el piso de arriba.

Tintinea una copa.

-Eres tú- Se me hace un nudo en la garganta y luego siento las lagrimas. Otro tintineo.

Siento viento y luego se pega a mí, me abraza por detrás y cierro los ojos. Hay un suspiro que no es mío y se me eriza la piel, pero de ganas.

-Bésame por favor- ladeo la cabeza, quiero que me bese el cuello.

Y me derrito cuando siento un cosquilleo ahí, en el lugar exacto donde la quiero.

Hay tanta energía en la habitación que los focos fluctúan. Siento sus manos entrelazarse con las mías, casi puedo decir que siento su respiración aunque eso sólo es un invento mío. Y ya sabemos que la imaginación es increíblemente poderosa.

Siento su mano en mis costillas y la otra sigue entrelazada con la mía.

Entonces hace algo que nunca antes había hecho y me toca el seno izquierdo; un foco truena y se apaga.

Quisiera poder tocarla para llevarla, sin decir nada, hasta mi sexo.

Y parece entender porque siento más calor que cuando me abrazaba antes; estoy excitada.

La dejo que haga conmigo lo que se le antoje, lo que pueda hacer. No tengo idea cómo lo hace, con qué energía, de dónde la ha sacado, pero no me quejo en absoluto y me dejo llevar.

Xxxxxx

El tiempo pasa distinto en donde estoy, no sé siquiera si puedo llamarle tiempo, estar muerto es una experiencia curiosa, es como estar flotando en agua, boca arriba, sintiendo como te meses de aquí para allá con su movimiento.

Es calma.

Pero, la realidad es que la calma no me satisface, y, aunque otra dimensión me espera, me escapo por un resquicio y vuelvo a ésta, que es la tercera y me quedo en forma de energía.

Unos me llaman fantasma, otros ánima, muchos me llaman alucinación.

Me paseo de aquí para allá, es increíble que puedo pasar de un lugar a otro sin preocuparme por nada, usamos portales. Y así, un momento me encuentro en la casa de campo y al otro abro la puerta de una de las habitaciones de la casa que perteneció a Favre.

Llega pues el momento en el que nace; en mi transición me perdí el momento en el que murió, pero estoy ahí cuando sale de su nueva madre.

Es una niña amada, inteligente y despierta. Me mira con sus preciosos ojos inocentes, cafés; hay dentro de ella un reconocimiento y me sonríe. Su madre voltea a verme, pero no ve más que la ventana por la que se cuela una hermosa luz diurna.

Lea (así se llama en esta vida) sigue mirándome y sonriéndome. Le saludo con mi mano derecha y suelta una ricita. Qué hermosa es la risa de un bebé.

La sigo todos sus días, la cuido, hasta donde puedo, porque a veces es necesario que se raspe las rodillas o se pegue tan fuerte en la nariz que le sangre. Me mira contenta hasta que cumple cinco años, luego entonces deja de verme.

Y me pregunto hasta cuándo podrá verme como lo hacía cuando estaba en su cuna y daba los primeros pasos.

La veo convertirse en una niña de ocho años, y luego en una adolescente de trece y es entonces cuando pruebo algo que haga que le diga estoy aquí, que la acompaño aunque no pueda verme.

Con sinceridad, lo he intentado antes, mover un vaso, soplarle la nuca, prenderle la luz o apagarla. Irradio todo lo que puedo y me percato que se detiene y se mira los brazos, cuyos vellos están erizados, se frota y se asusta, mirando alrededor sin ver nada.

Ese es un avance, sabe que estoy aquí aunque al rato lo deseche como que fue algo que imaginó.

Otro día le muevo las cortinas y me doy cuenta que está tan acostumbrada a mi energía que ya no me tiene miedo, de hecho creo que hasta cierto punto, me ha tomado cariño.

La sigo cuando se marcha a la universidad, y sigo cuidándola cuando se pone su primera borrachera, la cuido cuando está estresada por los exámenes y definitivamente lo hago cuando hace el amor por primera vez.

Ser un fantasma hace que carezcas de algunas emociones y sentimientos, eso es humano, pertenece a la conciencia, pero en mí, hay algo, como un recuerdo, un residuo de lo que sentía. Podría decirse que cuando sucede por primera vez, casi siento celos, pero no, enojo, tampoco.

Lo que sí siento, sin saber por qué, es que quiero abrazarla mientras duerme. Y tengo la pregunta dándome vueltas ¿Me sentirá?

Esa noche la noto triste e inquieta, no sé lo que ha pasado porque desde que perdimos la conexión de cuando podía verme, me es difícil estar al tanto de lo que le pasa, a veces me es difícil acercarme a ella, como si un campo invisible me detuviera y la veo alejarse sin que yo pueda perturbar su espacio.

Su energía y la mía hacen el efecto de dos imanes que al estar en el mismo polo, se repelen y no puedo saber qué pasa con ella.

Así pues, hoy, la noto diferente, con la mirada apagada. Se acuesta y se acomoda de lado, así como siempre duerme, con un brazo bajo la almohada y el otro abrazando un cojín.

Me recargo en su cama y sé que me ha sentido porque su respiración es distinta, me pego a ella, a su espalda, le acaricio el brazo y luego me quedo en su cintura. Lo que siento no puedo describirlo, no se parece a nada que pudiera haber sentido cuando estaba viva, y es más, no recuerdo mucho de lo que sentía entonces. Todo es confuso cuando estás acá.

Me quedo así, junto a ella y, poco a poco, sintiendo lo que sea que siente cuando estoy así, se queda completamente dormida.

Xxxxxx

Al paso de los años he aprendido a usar la energía que soy en hacer cosas más grandes, poder tocar, tomar, mover.

Todo empieza con una travesura: le escondo las llaves del departamento, le muevo las plumas y los cuadernos. Es otro tiempo, han pasado muchos años desde que Barbra murió, hay nuevas tecnologías, pero me encanta sobremanera que aún use pluma y papel.

Es como si antes, cuando yo era aquella Quinn, hubiera visto a alguien escribir un libro entero en maquina de escribir.

Me gusta quedarme quieta y verla bailar en la sala mientras sostiene una copa de tinto en su mano derecha. Y me encanta sobremanera observar cómo se desnuda advirtiendo mi presencia. Es coqueta y pasa algo que no había pasado nunca, siento, y siento que quiero hacerle el amor.

Pero no, no hay forma, no la he encontrado. Y no sabría si es correcto o no.

Una noche intento algo, todos somos conexiones, todo en el cosmos es un conjunto, aunque suene inaceptablemente loco. El equilibrio debe existir, la tierra se conecta hasta a la última hoja de un árbol. Una flor, todo es parte de ese cosmos.

Está dormida pues, y pego lo que podría ser mi sien, a la suya. Cierro los ojos, si es que pudiera cerrar los ojos, y concentro todo lo que soy, en este deseo de tocarla, besarla, hacerle lo que le hacía en otras vidas.

Y así, como magia, sucede. Yo lo pienso y ella lo sueña y al punto del orgasmo despierta con la respiración acelerada y la piel sudada, me retiro, le doy el espacio que necesita, la observo desde la esquina de su habitación.

Se lleva la mano adentro de los pantaloncillos del pijama y termina lo que yo no pude.

Xxxxxx

Me gusta que me platique sobre su día, que me diga esto y aquello y se ría como si me riera junto con ella; ojalá pudiera hacerlo, ojalá pudiera ser mas que energía y poder tener una conversación con ella.

Hay varios intentos frustrados, si unos pueden salir en fotos, otros decir más de tres palabras que quedan grabadas, psicofonías les llaman ¿Por qué no puedo yo decir su nombre?

Vuelvo a intentarlo.

'Lea' me sale apenas, pero lo ha escuchado.

-Hola- Me dice contenta.

Y entonces me cuenta y pregunta cosas, me pregunta si el té me gustaba con o sin azúcar; si supiera que prefería el café.

Pregunta mi nombre, y quisiera gritárselo, o susurrarlo como he hecho con el suyo, pero no sé por qué no puedo.

Hay algo que me empuja a encender el televisor, siento esa conexión de la que hablaba arriba; me complace ver a Rachel en la televisión, una película que hizo en los años cuarenta. Ella se sienta y se queda atónita ante su propia imagen.

La veo parpadear poco, pero siento en el ambiente que está tan confundida, sorprendida, abrumada, que no puede ni moverse.

Algo la ha dejado mal, así que cesa de escribir y duerme.

Xxxxxx

Su pesimismo me impide estar cerca de ella, no puedo hacerlo, ni siquiera sentirla.

Paso tiempo sin saber nada, sin verla, sin poder estar en su departamento, sin poder seguirla a donde vaya.

Hasta que un día, la siento vibrar y en un parpadear estoy ahí, en su entorno. Duerme, son casi las seis de la mañana. Tomo una pluma, quiero escondérsela de nuevo, pero hay algo en cómo siento el plástico que me trae esta idea loca de que quizás, sólo quizás, pueda escribirle mi nombre. Tiene sobre el escritorio un paquete de post-it. Quinn.

Es lo que puedo escribir, y antes de que deje de tener la capacidad de manipular objetos, lo pego en su puerta.

No puedo hacer más por el momento, no hay forma de que mueva las cortinas o me pegue a su cuerpo.

Al despertar ve la nota, sonríe y repite lo que he escrito.

Se desnuda frente a mí y camina a la ducha.

Xxxxxx

La frustración de no poder tocarnos es cada vez más palpable entre nosotras y, por ello a veces desaparezco por periodos largos, me es imposible estar con ella cuando somos de nuevo, esos imanes de polos iguales.

Ha soñado conmigo y ha comprendido lo que somos, pero no lo acepta y, de ser sincera, si yo fuera ella, tampoco lo aceptaría. Me molesta mi "trascendencia" y me molesta mucho más su sufrir por no haber trascendido conmigo. Es por eso que le veo desfile de amantes y nada serio.

Ojalá pudiera explicarle todo con detalle, ojalá pudiera mostrarle las fotos que se han perdido en la herencia de la familia; las conservan mis bisnietos, pero no tienen idea de lo importantes que fueron para mí. Son viejos ya, y son sus tesoros sólo porque hay historia en ellas, pero no las miran, no las sacan del baúl.

Quiere ser escritora, sé que tiene el talento, las artes se le han dado siempre bastante bien, actriz, cantante, escritora; la realidad es que su alma puede ser lo que quiera, le viene impregnado. Tatuado en su esencia.

Llega pues el día en el que hay que festejar que las cosas se acomodan y van por buen camino, esta feliz, puedo sentirlo, y por ello me es más fácil estar cerca de ella. Sirve dos copas, últimamente sirve dos de algo para pretender que estoy yo ahí.

Sabe que no voy a beberla, evidentemente no puedo y no me hace falta. Así que camina a la sala y se sienta, dándome la espalda.

Habla de nosotras y de que le hago falta. Y yo quisiera decirle que ella también me falta. Que la necesito para trascender juntas, porque sola no pude. Así que intento hacer sonar la copa. Sucede. Se voltea en seguida con entusiasmo en la mirada.

Vamos a su alcoba y me percato de que también puedo abrazarla. Qué sensación tan reconfortante, amo abrazarla, siempre lo he hecho.

Xxxxxx

Su cumpleaños treinta y dos se acerca y me pide un regalo, de modo que tengo que guardar toda mi energía para dejarle una nota más grande que mi nombre.

La sigo en la fiesta y la veo divertirse como no se ha divertido nunca.

La energía de la fiesta se me impregna, me alimento de ella, así que mientras duerme, que ha caído pesada y ebria sobre el colchón, tomo papel y pluma y le pongo unas palabras, pienso en lo que le quiero poner, todo lo que hay por escribir, pero no puedo, así que escribo algo que quizás no hace mucho sentido.

Sin embargo, hay sensibilidad y cuando ya está bien despierta me enoja no poder estar ahí con ella, me siento tan furiosa y sobrecargada que me voy a la cocina y sin saber cómo, rompo un vaso. Se levanta y camina hacia allá, recoge los pedazos y se hace un corte en el dedo, estoy más que furiosa por no poder reconfortarla.

Está enojada también y sin pensarlo bien, se le sale de la boca decirme que me marche.

Entonces comprendo que no puedo estar jugando a esto, porque ella está viva y yo no y si me quedo no lo hará bien, no se desprenderá de esta fantasma que la frena de estar con alguien.

Aunque no la complementarán, podrá ser feliz si se lo permite. Así que me marcho y no vuelvo a ella en años.

Cuando regreso, sé que ha hecho de sí, lo que siempre quiso. Y está con alguien, se llama Rebecca, una rubia de su tamaño de cara angelical y hermosos ojos. Y sí, es feliz.

Está intentando escribir algo cuando me presento en la habitación que está frente a su estudio, es más bien el salón de su gran casa.

Se levanta y va hacia mí y yo no puedo contener más estas ganas de tocarla. Porque sé que puedo tocarla. Estoy más que sobrecargada y ahora, por primera vez, la toco como siempre hemos querido que suceda.

Xxxxxx

Lea se vuelve vieja, como debe suceder y enferma, como enfermamos todos.

Contrario a como morí yo, ella está más bien en una cama de hospital con el pulso débil.

Me quedo junto a la silla donde duerme Rebecca. Mi compañera de la vida y trascendencia abre los ojos y entonces me ve.

-Eres tú- Dice –Por fin- Me río –No sabes lo que he esperado para escuchar tu risa, poder verte como si fueras real-.  
-Es hora Lea-.  
-¿por qué tardaste tanto?-.  
-Todas las cosas deben seguir su curso natural; lo aprendí de un hombre con risa de demonio y corazón de ángel-.

Me acerco a su cama y le tomo la mano, es como si las dos fuéramos de carne y hueso.

-¿La despierto?- Señalo a su esposa.  
-No- Su voz es cansada, distante, sus ojos brillan menos.  
-¿Estás segura?-.  
-Sí-.

-Cierra los ojos, amor-.

Sigo tomándola de la mano, su pulso baja, y baja hasta que no hay más.

Ahora está a mi lado, nos miramos a los ojos y vemos su cuerpo inerte sobre la cama, no nos hemos soltado. Entrelaza su mano con la mía.

-¿Qué sigue?- Pregunta cuando vemos entrar un grupo de enfermeras y un doctor. Rebecca se levanta en seguida y como rayo está a su lado.

Hay un código azul que no funciona.

-¿Nos vamos?-.  
-¿Para toda la eternidad?- Dice.  
-Somos por fin ese entero que regresa al cosmos-.

Y así sin más, perdemos la tercera dimensión y nos elevamos para siempre, las dos, su esencia y la mía por fin completas.


End file.
